


Лабораторная крыса

by Shelen, WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alien Abduction, Alternate Universe - Space, Don't copy to another site, Gen, OOC / Out of Character, Outer Space, Pre-Slash, Science Fiction, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelen/pseuds/Shelen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: История о том, как инопланетяне действительно крадут людей для жестоких опытов.А люди, при случае, крадут инопланетян.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed
Series: Тексты: низкий рейтинг [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Лабораторная крыса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке:  
> "Рид900 космо!AU. Гэвина крадут пришельцы, изучают, ставят эксперименты. Один из инопланетян начинает чувствовать чувства к предмету изучения".  
> Это должен был быть однострочник, но что-то пошло не так, однострочник разросся в мини, и чувства начинает чувствовать испытуемый. Заказчик, надеюсь, ты простишь xD

Впереди – неизвестность. Гэвин стоял, выпрямившись и полузакрыв глаза, ровно, размеренно дышал. Каждый раз за герметичными круглыми дверьми ждало что-то новое. Он тонул, нахлебавшись горько-солёной воды океанских глубин, замерзал насмерть в заснеженной ледяной пустыне, сгорал заживо, задыхался без кислорода, слабел и медленно умирал, когда кровь вытекала из многочисленных ран...

И каждый раз, умерев, открывал глаза в круглом прозрачном боксе. Фантомная слабость разливалась по телу, нестерпимо зудела свежевыращенная кожа, со страшной силой клонило в сон. Непроницаемая, фантастически гладкая перепонка бокса, на ощупь не похожая ни на один известный пальцам материал, не пропускала звуков, переливалась разноцветными огоньками. От мерцания противно ныли виски, а с другой стороны перепонки стоял самый красивый парень, которого Гэвин Рид видел за все свои тридцать шесть лет. Стоял, рассматривал светящиеся столбики, листал сложные светящиеся диаграммы. Изучал, сука такая.

Столбики и диаграммы пестрили непонятными символами и вызывали тупую, ноющую боль в затылке, если слишком долго на них пялиться. В маленькой, даже на вид стерильной, лаборатории больше смотреть было не на что, и, восстанавливаясь после очередной смерти, Гэвин изучал своего наблюдателя, на нём хоть глаза отдыхали, устав от светового мельтешения и окружающей стерильной белизны. Фокусировался на какой-то детали чёрно-белой униформы с голографическими вставками, или на голубом диоде на виске, или на серых, прозрачных глазах и думал.

О том, что технологий, позволяющих создать реальный горящий лес за дверями лаборатории, на Земле нет. О том, что людям в висок не вживляют диоды. О том, что после смерти не открывают глаза, как ни в чём не бывало. О том, что время течёт настолько незаметно, что он понятия не имеет, сколько уже заперт в своём прозрачном боксе, но, закрыв глаза, уже может представить небольшую лабораторию в мельчайших деталях. Или о том, что искать его некому, даже Тина – единственная, с кем удавалось поддерживать какое-то подобие дружеских отношений – недолго будет тревожиться и так же недолго печалиться после объявления его пропавшим без вести.

Наблюдатель никуда не уходил, бессменно торчал перед глазами, будто никогда не ел, не пил, не спал, и все мысли рано или поздно скатывались к нему. Гэвин окрестил его куратором. Куратор RK900. Откуда взялись буквы и цифры – он понятия не имел, но если внимательно присматриваться к символам на чёрно-белой униформе, то перед глазами всё плыло, ломило виски, а в голове вырисовывалась картинка мерцающего голографического шрифта.

Первое время он куратора ненавидел. Орал вопросы и оскорбления. Кидался всем телом на прозрачную перепонку, надеясь, что материал, отдалённо напоминающий прочное стекло, осыпется, и можно будет сгрести молчаливого наблюдателя за грудки и вытрясти все ответы. Но смерть сменялась смертью, куратор молчал, и ненависть прогорела до пепла. Вместо неё осталось только лёгкое сожаление – если бы они встретились при других обстоятельствах, в другом месте...

Пожалуй, Гэвин бы с удовольствием разделся сам под внимательным, пристальным, изучающим взглядом серых глаз, но знакомиться куратор не желал и ничего не отвечал на дружелюбие, флирт или усталое неразборчивое нытьё.

Сейчас самый горячий парень во Вселенной стоял за стеклом, чуть отвернув лицо. Диод на виске крутился, бросая тревожные золотые блики на бледное лицо. Странно, Гэвин впервые видел, чтобы кружок на виске менял цвет с привычного голубого. В остальном всё было как обычно – куратор всегда там стоял безучастным истуканом, по горло затянутым в чёрное под контрастным, ярким пиджаком, всем собой убеждая, что он – не живой, а цифровой, искусственный, какой угодно, но держать идеальную осанку и не задыхаться в жёсткой даже на вид униформе живое существо точно бы не смогло.

И чем больше он уверялся в искусственном происхождении своего куратора, тем страннее было видеть эмоции, проскальзывающие иногда на бесстрастном лице. В первый раз Гэвин решил, что ему померещилось, на второй – тоже. Для третьего раза галлюцинаций накопилось многовато и пришлось признать: не чудится. Его красивый куратор отвлекался от светящихся таблиц и украдкой, словно за ним мог кто-нибудь подсмотреть, жадно пялился, едва слюну не ронял. С каждым разом становилось всё сложнее делать вид, будто Гэвина не волнует собственная нагота и пытливый, голодный взгляд с той стороны перегородки.

Створки чуть дрогнули под лёгкое шипение. Гэвин посмотрел на шлюзовые двери, выпрямился, прикрыл глаза и выкинул из головы все посторонние мысли. Спину жгло ощущение чужого пристального взгляда.

За раскрытыми дверьми ждал простой белый коридор, уходящий куда-то вниз с едва заметным уклоном. Хорошо, конечно, что не огонь и дым, но... Пол под ногами чуть дрогнул, мигнуло освещение. Таких фокусов ему ещё не показывали, но тот, кто заставлял его раз за разом умирать, вообще отличался богатым воображением и до сих пор не повторялся.

Пол снова дрогнул, и Гэвин замешкался, а потом вздрогнул и удивлённо распахнул глаза. Что бы не ждало снаружи – он должен был покинуть лабораторию, и каждая секунда промедления беспощадно каралась болезненным разрядом тока. На этот раз никто не спешил подстегнуть замершего на пороге человека. Пол дрожал сильнее, коридорные огни мигали и местами гасли.

Он снова обернулся. Куратор отошёл назад, в тень – хаотично мигающее освещение бликовало на светоотражающих вставках униформы – лица видно не было, и упрямый Гэвин, с трудом подчиняющийся правилам болезненной мотивации, сам шагнул в коридор.

Мерцающее, неровное освещение вело его спирально вниз; коридор едва заметно заворачивал и закончился огромным пустым ангаром, посреди которого торчала единственная машина, приветливо распахнувшая дверцу. Гэвин обошёл её по кругу, но подвоха не заметил, и тогда позволил себе заглянуть внутрь.

Места в дивной машинке было немного. Практически всё пространство занимала панель с неизвестными приборами и огромный экран. Картинка на экране демонстрировала как раз очень понятные, примитивные вещи: роскошный взрыв на фоне черноты космоса и пунктир от огненной кляксы до Земли. На зелёно-голубой шарик Гэвин уставился с натуральной тоской – в прозрачном боксе и белоснежно-стерильной лаборатории не было ничего, напоминающего родину, и сейчас сердце прямо скрутило.

Он чертовски хотел домой.

Будто подгоняя замершего человека, во всём ангаре отрубилось освещение. Густую темноту освещал только экран работающей машины, пунктирная дорога замигала быстрее, Гэвин поставил ступню на широкую металлическую ступеньку и зачем-то обернулся. Свет на мгновение вернулся, и он успел увидеть своего куратора за прозрачной перепонкой, напоминающей стенку осточертевшего бокса.

На какое-то чудовищно долгое мгновение Гэвину показалось, что он всё ещё подопытная лабораторная крыса, которой сменили лабиринт, и этого мгновения хватило с лихвой. Он отвернулся от заманчивой, яркой, до дрожи понятной картинки – как для дурака рисовали, ей-богу – и зашагал назад, туда, где была лестница наверх.

На широкий балкон с прозрачной перепонкой.

Свет временами мигал, то освещая просторный, пустой ангар, то погружая его в кромешный мрак. Гэвин каждую секунду ждал, что вот сейчас его заставят вернуться обратно болезненным разрядом тока, но до лестницы добрался беспрепятственно. Поднимаясь по ступеням, подумал, что раз куратор тут – то вряд ли до него удастся добраться, не зря же его сероглазый наблюдатель такой спокойный и бесстрастный, но проход оказался открыт. А может он действительно голограмма, и рука беспрепятственно пройдёт сквозь изображение.

Гэвин до последнего не верил. Даже сгребая в горсть действительно очень жёсткую ткань униформы. Даже когда шипел в бесстрастное лицо:

– А теперь ты ответишь мне за всё!

Он был уверен, что разговаривать бесполезно, до сих пор куратор не реагировал на ругань и вопросы, и никогда ничего не говорил сам, может, вообще не умел или не понимал человеческую речь, но эмоции плескались под горлом и думать было некогда.

– У тебя мало времени.

Уже вскинутый для удара кулак замер.

– Что?

– Это не учебная тревога. Через восемь минут реактор раскалится до критической температуры и взорвётся.

Обескураженный Гэвин опустил кулак. Злость расплескалась и истаяла, смытая удивлением.

– Ты знаешь нашу речь?

Наблюдатель молча посмотрел светлыми глазами и кивнул.

– И всё это время молчал?!

От желания вмазать снова зазудели костяшки.

– Мне запрещено разговаривать с лабораторными объектами.

– Ах ты...

– Гэвин. Время. Шаттл должен успеть разогнаться и оказаться на безопасном расстоянии от взрыва.

Куратор запомнил его имя! Гэвин поперхнулся очередным ругательством, сжал покрепче в кулаке плотную ткань – как он только носит эту униформу, она же натирает даже пальцы, привыкшие к тяжёлому табельному стволу – и подумал, что длинная вереница смертей всё же изменила его. Красный мерцающий диод не отпугивал, рядом с одетым куратором собственная нагота должна была смущать, но не смущала, и обещанная смерть не казалась чем-то ужасным для того, кто умирал не один десяток раз. Мысли разбегались, столько всего хотелось спросить, и Гэвин, не в силах определиться, ляпнул первое, что вертелось на языке:

– А ты?

На бесстрастном лице впервые открыто проявились эмоции. Красиво очерченные губы приоткрылись, распахнулись серые глаза, изогнулись густые брови. Именно сейчас, в неверном, мигающем освещении, куратор выглядел действительно живым, удивлённым, обескураженным, уязвимым перед простым вопросом, и таким красивым, что нестерпимо захотелось его поцеловать – в первый и в последний раз.

Гэвин снова сжал в пальцах выскальзывающую чёрно-белую ткань.

– Полетишь со мной. И раз оказалось, что ты умеешь говорить – совершенно точно ответишь мне за всё!


End file.
